Princess Trouble
by MarionetteJ2X
Summary: (Formerly titled: "Princess Danger") Princess Sofia of Enchancia has mysteriously been summoned in another dimension called Earth. Alongside a confused Cedric, both encountered two inhabitants of the said dimension named Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. (full summary inside)
1. When in Time

**Princess Danger**

 **Summary:** Princess Sofia of Enchancia was mysteriously been summoned in another dimension called Earth. Alongside a confused Cedric, both encountered two inhabitants of the said dimension named Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. While both sides try to figure out why the Enchancian inhabitants were summoned, an enemy has been lurking about on the deepest darkest corner of the universe. Their main goal? The Butterfly Wand AND The Amulet of Avalor.

* * *

A/N: Hi readers! It's MarionetteJ2X coming at you live! Lol but seriously all jokes aside, I have returned from the world of fanfiction. I must say that I am truly sorry if any of you guys had been waiting for another chapter of my other fanfic titled "Youth Spell" for SVTFOE. Unfortunately I had finally discontinued it. A part of me just wasn't able to do it. Think of it as a permanent writer's/art block. But then, just a few months ago, I got inspired. A tumblr named katzelicht inspired me to do a crossover of my two favorite shows, which is Star vs. the Forces of Evil and Sofia the First. I just got in to watching Sofia the First but I already knew that show from long ago. And I can't help but just love the dynamic of Princess Sofia and Cedric, her Royal Sorcerer/Best Friend. So I got in to thinking that maybe, just maybe, I could actually write this one out! Of course I had to get ideas and lurk on wikia sites for more information about this two shows AND actually drawing them on occasions to for inspiration. You can take a peek of my crossover art on my tumblr, instagram, twitter, etc. Just type in MarionetteJ2x and 1,2,3 you're in! :D So I'm starting again, and I really hope to get everyone's opinion on my writing and if the flow of the story is going south, please let me know and PM if you have any suggestions on your part. Please, no bashers, haters, or whatever. I just wanted everyone's opinion without sounding offensive and mean. This chapter is kind of short but fear not! I'll try making it longer on the next chapter (If anyone would like it and yes, you heard me, this is a chapter story. Again. Hopefully I don't get that bad case of writer's block). Have fun reading! I hope… *gulp* :')

* * *

 **Chapter 1: When in Time**

In the farthest corner of the universe, hidden behind the giant nebula clouds, was a large dark (football field size) spaceship named Kaonav. Inside of this ship, have different kinds of doors. And for each door lie hundreds of magical items. Ranging from enchanted necklaces, rings, and what have you to cursed gems and staffs that are obviously been taken from their previous owners. How they got them? No one knows when and how. Among those ill-gotten treasures, sat a silhouette of a man, who is hovering a magical globe in his hand while caressing a cursed gem on the other.

"Hmm… Interesting" said a very raspy whisper of the mysterious man. He dropped the cursed gem and hover his free hand just above the object. Just when he did, a flash of light emitted on the globe before dimming down to show a projection of two objects; a wand with a star on the middle and butterfly wings, and a pink amulet. The projection then changed in to images of a blond haired girl with red horns and a purple clad girl with auburn locks.

"Isn't this just delightful?" the voice sounded amused before turning dark, "Disgustingly cute but, very powerful. How you little girls got a hold of those items was beyond me".

The figure then stands up while still holding the globe. "Now, wouldn't it be nice to have those? I wonder if those darling little girls will either willing to give it or I'll have to take it from them".

A ghost of a smirk above the globe's light can be seen. "Better yet, have you all eliminated without having to drop a single sweat on your precious little hairs", the figure cackled and turned his heels towards the exit of the room. But before he did, he pressed a button on a communicator of the room and spoke, "Faust! Have the droids ready. We're going to have a little dimensional trip" the figure smirked. "I'll have them ready in tip-top shape, my lord", replied the voice who belonged to Faust. "Excellent" he replied before walking out of the room.

He paused only to look on his globe. "Soon my little dears", the figure then raises up his globe to his face, causing it to lighten most of it. But the one thing that stands out the most was his eerily piercing grayish-violet eyes.

"When in time, I'll pry them all from your tiny little hands. But for now, enjoy your remaining happy-go lucky days before I have to end it for you", he then crushed the globe with his bare hand. The light inside of it dimming before it completely vanishes from view.

* * *

A loud cracking and booming of lightning and thunder in the middle of the night, can be heard within the halls of the magical kingdom of Enchancia. All its inhabitants seemed to have no acknowledgement of the upcoming storm. Thus sleeping more peacefully, all except for one little girl who was thrashing in her sleep on her bed. Her auburn locks scattered and pillows overthrown from bed. But her most distinguishable feature is her contorted face.

"No... N-no…", she whispered. Beads of sweat started to form on the base of her forehead as she continued thrashing, nightmares holding her hostage. Having heard of the little girls whimpering, Clover awoke from his slumber just next to his friend. Out of worry, he started to shook her out of her nightmares. But, little did he know, her amulet let out a dim light. Too dim to be noticed by the rabbit.

"Sofia! Wake up!", Clover said as he continued shaking the poor girl. "You got to wake up!"

"N-n.. NO!", Sofia opened her eyes and gasped as she sat up from her bed. She put a hand on her heart to decrease its rapid throbbing.

"Hey kid, you alright?" asked Clover as he placed a tiny paw on her free hand in concern. "You were really clinging in there. What happened?"

Sofia took fresh breath before answering her animal friend. "I… I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you up Clover. I just had…. A bad dream"

' _Ohoho…. It's more than just a bad dream, isn't it?'_ , Clover thought before blurting out, "Dream? More like a nightmare! Have you seen your bed lately?" he said before gesturing her disaster of a bed.

Sofia giggled and shook her head, "Oh, Clover" she smiled before slipping off her bed. "I'll just have to fix it, no problem"

But before she could even do the chore, Clover started stuttering. "S-S-S-Sofia?". Acknowledging her friends' tone of voice she looked up to him and noticed that he was pointing at her. She frowned, "What's wrong, Clover? Is there something on my face?" she said as she started rubbing her face with her hands.

"Not entirely but I think you may want to look down", said Clover. "Huh?" confused, she looked down and noticed that her amulet started to glow even brighter. She looked left and right, already had the knowledge of the familiar glow. It's either a princess is coming, or she's being cursed.

' _But, I didn't do anything bad to get cursed. So, maybe a princess is coming?"_ She pondered for a moment before shaking her head. _"That maybe so but, I'm not even in any distress to get any help from other princesses. Is it because of my nightmares? Or maybe- OH!'_ her thoughts were cut off as the light from her amulet dimmed and disappeared almost immediately after it glowed. She took a double look and search left and right. _'No princesses. Hmm..'_ she clasped her amulet on both of her hands.

"What is going on with that thing?", asked Clover as he started eyeing the magical jewelry. "No princesses appeared and you don't seem to be cursed. But, why glow?"

She thought for a moment, also eyeing the amulet herself, before replying with a sigh, "I don't know either Clover. I don't even want to know if the Amulet's connected to my nightmares somehow. And I'm really hoping it's not", said Sofia as she shook her head. She did not want another 'weird-thing-that-my-amulet-do' scenario.

"So, what are you going to do? That glow supposedly meant something. Either _magically_ good or bad, I can't tell", said Clover as he lay back down on her bed. She pondered for a while before a smile graced off her face.

"3, 2, 1 and…" Clover whispered before pointing a single paw at Sofia. "Wait here Clover!" _'Bingo'_ , he thought smugly. "Or better yet don't wait up. I'll be back in a while!" Sofia said as she slid on her purple robe and ran to her door to exit her room.

Clover just shooked his head in amusement before closing eyes. "10 carrots says she's gonna bother Cedric about this", he chuckled a little before returning to his slumber.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **A/N 2:** And here is where Chapter 1 Ends. The word 'Kaonav' is Latin. I just mixed the word "Kaos" and "Navi" which meant "Chaos Ship" haha I know, corny right? And for the antagonist of the story, actually I just made him up immediately after I started writing this haha… Such a way with words but really brutal lol :D If anyone got confused on what was Sofia's nightmare, you'll find out on the next chapter alongside Cedric. Also, Star and Marco are gonna be on the next chapter so, spoilers~~ haha. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 so far. I'll see you all soon! :D

 **~MarionetteJ2X~**


	2. Dreams

**Princess Trouble**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own STF and SVTFOE. All belonged to Disney. Except for my OC Villain in this story.

 **A/N:** Good day guys! Mari at your service! Here to post another chapter for the crossover. I would like to thank you guys for every reviews and likes. I really appreciate all of it. Shout out to Ms. AquaTurquoise ! I'm one her fans of her STF stories. I'd like to thank her for her fluff and the stories I requested from her! *throws confettis everywhere*. :D Now, on to our next chapter. Since, we got a glimpse of Sofia at the previous chapter, now it's time to look at Star's shall we? ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Dreams**

Endless Darkness. That's where she is. At least that's what she thought she is, waking up in a strange place to begin with. To say that everything around her was as quiet as can possible be, was an understatement. The pit pattering of her footsteps can be heard at the endless black abyss surrounding her. Her blonde hair swaying every time she took a step forward and her nightgown flowing at the non-existent winds.

"Hello?" said the blonde, her voice echoing around her. She looked left and right, up and down but, there was nothing except for a dim purple light that can be seen at the direction she's going.

"If this is one of those times that I had to eat too much sugarritos before passing out, I totally did NOT regret it!" shouted by the blonde as she was responded again with the quietness of her new surroundings.

' _Well, this is strange. Where in Mewni, am I?',_ she thought as she continued walking towards the purple light.

" _HELP!"_

The blonde froze as she heard it. She frantically swayed her head left and right to search for the voice. _It sounded desperate_ , she thought as she started running.

" _HELP! HE'S TAKING MY AMULET!"_

 _Amulet?_ The blonde then turn towards the purple light that was practically glowing even brighter now. She sprints towards it before shouting, "Don't worry! I'll come for you!"

She kept running when finally, she got to her destination. She was now 5 feet away from a large shadow holding a small purple clad girl by her throat with its claw and holding a pink amulet on the other. _'Strange… I can't see her face'_ , she thought as she pulled out her wand and glared at the giant shadow.

"Put the girl down! If you know what's good for you!" she said as her wand was powering up.

The giant shadow pause at what it's doing and focused its attention towards the blonde girl. It dropped the girl that it was previously holding and advances towards the other one.

"Narwhal Blast!" shouted the blonde as her wand shots out tiny angry narwhals at its direction.

The shadow responded by dodging and even nonchalantly batted away the narwhals with its claws.

The blonde gaped at her enemy as it advances forward. She frowned and jumped in to the air, "Chrystal Dagger Heart Attack!" she declared as the wand shot out broken hearts at a light speed.

The shadow then used its claws as a shield before jumping in to the air. The blonde wasn't able to calculate everything in time when she was knocked out in midair and landed in a heap on the cold hard ground. "Gah!"

 _"Stop! Please, stop hurting anyone!"_ plead by the purple clad girl.

The blonde started to get up and had to stifle a hiss when she noticed that she had a mild gnash on her side. She growled at the shadow when it loomed over her. She was about cast another spell when she paused. _'Where's my wand?'_ she thought in horror.

" _ **Oh? Are you looking for this?"**_

The blonde looked up and saw her wand in the shadow's clutches along with a pink amulet that, she's guessing, must belong to the other girl. She rose in to her full height and sent a look of daggers at her enemy.

" _ **How nice of you girls to hand out these lovely items. You used them quite pathetically. I mean really, a girl who only depended on the protection from a piece of jewelry and a girl that can't even wave a stick right at her opponent"**_ said the shadow quite bitterly as it tightened its grip on the items it now possesses.

' _I don't think so'_ thought by the blonde as she tries to concentrate in to transforming into her mewberty form.

She clenched her eyes shut as she waited. She opened her eyes again, expecting a pair of butterfly wings and extra limbs to come out of her body but, there was none. She was still in her normal form much to her bewilderment. _'What? W-why can't I transform?'_ she thought as she tried to concentrate in to transforming again.

" _ **It is futile darling blondie"**_ the shadow sneered as he continued, _**"Try as you might but you can't transform, even if you wanted to. You're in my realm now, and no one can save you"**_

"What do you want with my wand and her amulet anyway?" the blonde growled as the shadow started cackling.

" _ **Oh darling, that's for me to know, and for you to find out"**_ it smirked before snapping its claws.

A dark fog suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started to envelop the two girls.

" _N-no... What's happening?"_ stammered by the purple clad girl.

"Quick! Grab my hand!" The blonde gasped as she tried to reach for the other girl.

 _"N-no!"_ the purple girl gasp as she was fully enveloped by the smoke and disappears from view.

"Stop! What are you trying to do to us?!" the blonde shouted before she was completely enveloped by the fog.

" _ **It wouldn't be as much fun if I tell you, right? Though, you are lucky this is only a telepathic message for the both of you. You might as well know. 'Cause even if you do know, you can't hide from me. I will search every star and galaxy for you both and it's not going be a pretty sight once I'm done with you. So, rest up Princess Star Butterfly. You're going to need it"**_ the shadow cackled as it started to disappear as well as her wand and the amulet.

"N-no! Must… get out… before I-"

" _Star? Star! Wake up!"_

Ignoring the voice that she's hearing, she struggled to get out "Oh, what kind of magic is this? I-"

" _ **Star!"**_

The blonde girl named Star gasp and immediately sprang up from her bed. She stared blankly in front of her as she tried to control her breathing.

"Star? Are you okay? You were screaming and shouting in your sleep"

Star looked at her left. Her wide blue eyes staring back at a pair of concerned chocolate brown ones. "Is everything alright? Should I get you some water or-"

"Marco? When did you get here? W-what time is it?" she started as she tried to get off from her bed. But the guy named Marco quickly grabbed her by the arm, earning her attention.

"It's still in the middle of the night if you're wondering" he released her arm gently "Is everything okay? You know you can always tell your squire, right?" he smiled softly as she pondered for a moment. She deeply sighed as she return to her bed and told Marco that night about her recent nightmare.

* * *

The storm was still ranging outside as she finally got in to the base of the familiar track of stairs. _'I know it's late but, I'm hoping he's still awake'_ she thought. Sofia took a deep breath as she ascended the tall dark tower, hoping her best friend will help her in her current predicament.

"Oh, you _cannot_ be serious, Cedric" grumbled Wormwood.

On top of the tower resides the purple clad sorcerer of Enchancia named Cedric the Sensational along with his familiar raven named Wormwood. Both are, what they say, are having a late night clothes fitting for the raven, much to his chagrin.

"Oh come on now, Wormy" the sorcerer just waved a hand nonchalantly from his seat "With this kind of weather, you're going to _need_ a fitted scarf. You'll thank me later on, you'll see"

"In your dreams" the raven grumbled as he tried to get the blasted choking device out of his neck.

"I heard that!" Cedric snorted as he crossed his arms, "And besides, it's not like someone would barge in here in the middle of the night unannounced and embarrass you even further"

As if on cue, Sofia pushed the tower door open with much force that it hit the side of the wall.

Cedric yelped in surprise as he fell backward ungracefully on the floor in a heap while Wormwood sprang out from his perch and flew towards his master's bed chamber to hide.

"Oops…" Sofia shyly grinned as she helped her mentor sit up. Cedric gave Sofia a disapproving look.

"Sofia," he started, "What in Merlin's possess you girl to barge in like that? I told you to never sneak up, or in your case, surprise a sorcerer like that. I thought we've settled this. You nearly gave me a heart attack" he said as he placed a hand on his throbbing heart.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Cedric. I was just hoping that I could talk to you about something and-" she stopped mid-sentence as she took on her surroundings. She then looked at the different clothes that were piled up on the table.

She raised a delicate brow towards her mentor. Cedric followed her gaze from the table then towards her. He was about to answer when they heard a loud angry caw from the bed chamber. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, CEDRIC!" Wormwood shouted.

Sofia giggled when Cedric clammed his mouth shut as he shrug towards his apprentice. "Well, you got your answer. Now on to more important matters" he gestured Sofia towards a chair. She nodded and took a sit followed suit by her mentor.

"So, what's been bothering you as of late?" he asked gently as he studied her. She looked a lot more tired this night. Bags under her eyes, beads of sweat trickling on either sides of her face, and hair, a natural disaster. Sofia opened her mouth but then closed them again and looked down at her twiddling hands. Cedric raised a brow at her sudden action.

"I… I had a bad dream" she answered shyly.

"Bad dream?" he asked in confusion "Then, why go all the trouble to run up here when you can go to your pare-" he paused when Sofia finally looked at him with desperation in her eyes.

He sighed and placed a hand on her head and gently stroked her hair in a calm manner which made her relax. "Okay, tell me everything, and I'll see what I can do" he smiled as she leaned towards her mentor, resting her head on his side. She took a deep breath and told Cedric all that occurred in her nightmares.

Once she finished her whole story, Cedric took her hand gently making her looked up. "My dear, those were only nightmares. They don't actually do you any harm. If that shadow thing that you talked about came from a dream, then it's not true"

Sofia sighed as she took in his mentor's words "But , it just felt so… real. I can still feel its claws on my neck every time I breathe. And that blonde girl from my dreams looked too real but, I can't seem to see her face. I don't know who she was but she was trying to help me. She was reaching out for me before I…" she swallowed as she can't seem to finish her sentence.

Cedric pondered for a while before he pulled out his wand from his robe and murmured a spell. With a flick of his wrist, appeared a glass of warm milk. Sofia looked at him as he gave her the glass. "This will help you with your nightmares. If not, I'm one call away. I'll see what we can do with those nightmares of yours"

Sofia gasped in delight as she put her milk down and ran towards her friend to give him a hug. "Thank you, Mr. Cedric! You're the best!"

He laughed gently and patted her head as she released him "So I've been told. How about I escort you to your room? It's getting quite late now"

Sofia nodded as she took her mentor's hand and holding the glass of milk on the other before descending from the tower. The storm was able to clear up and the moon peeking out from the remaining clouds.

"Good night, Mr. Cedric" Sofia announced when they were finally back in her room. She finally drank the milk and snuggled from her bed.

"Good night, my dear. I expect you on our magic lessons tomorrow after school?" he winked as his apprentice giggled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" she beamed as she tucked herself to sleep.

He smiled softly as he gently close the door of her room. Little did they know, Sofia's amulet let out a gentle light before disappearing again.

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **A/N 2:** Ha! Told you this chapter was gonna be long… XD Anyways, please leave a review if you want and stay tuned for the next chapter. That's where the real party starts. ;)

 **~MarionetteJ2X~**


	3. Who Are You?

**Princess Trouble**

 **A/N:** Deth here again everyone! Wow! I never knew anyone would actually like this fanfic. XD Thank you for every likes and reviews you guys. It really helped me a lot. Also, sorry for the sudden change of the title. I kindda like this new one better. I just can't seem to know any better titles. XD Anywho, here's another chapter of the crossover. This is where it all begins, thou this is gonna be a bit short. I'm kindda going through to one of those writers block. Hopefully not long, again. Anyways, enjoy! (Btw, thanks to Ms. AquaTurquoise, I got news on the new Sofia episode. Apparently we're going to have an episode titled " **The Birthday Wish** " (Jan. 5, 2018), Craig also said that the first day of January was also Cedric's birthday. Fangirling aside, its next episode is " **In Cedric We Trust"** (Jan. 26, 2018) almost 2 weeks after the birthday episode. Coincidence? I think _**NOT**_! * _ehem_ * anyway I'm just excited for another Cedric episode. I just love that Tol man-child so much. XD)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the shows. If I did, this crossover would be canon XD

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Who Are You?**

It was a rather beautiful day at that time. The sun is up, the sky is in beautiful airy blue, the birds are chirping, and a certain princess just got out from a restless sleep and wait, what?

Sofia groggily got out of her bed and slid out of it to face her vanity. She was a mess. Like last night, her hair a natural disaster and bags under her eyes. Apparently the milk that Cedric gave her hadn't helped at all during her fitful slumber. Her nightmares kept coming back but every time it does, the blonde girl she saw on her previous dreams was nowhere to be found. She let out a heavy sigh. She was not going to let those bad dreams plague her day. She let a small smile spread on her face before going about to start on her morning.

She went to have breakfast with her family. They were having a great time talking about the things that they're going to do on that day. Sofia kept quiet at the time, afraid to even break the wonderful atmosphere if she ever uttered a word about her recent nightmares. The whole day at school kept her distracted but also drained her of her energy which the Enchancian twins took notice immediately. After school had ended, Amber and James went straight towards their younger sister, in hopes to get an answer from her.

"Sofia? Are you sure you're feeling alright? You don't look so good and are _those_ bags under your eyes, dear sister?"

James rolled his eyes as Amber kept fretting about Sofia's appearance and going so far as fixing her hair that, apparently had been sticking out on odd directions on her head.

"Amber, it's obvious that she just had a restless sleep. We do have an upcoming test next week. She must be up and about on those late hours. Right, Sof?" James said as he started walking with her sisters towards the waiting coach to take them home.

"R-right, James. I uh, needed a little more advance reading so that uh, I-i can be prepared" Sofia stuttered as she gave her siblings a nervous smile. She was a _terrible_ liar but she was _not_ gonna go and blubber out that ' _I had a nightmare about a shadow man trying to kill me along with this blonde person that I have no idea of but that's okay I apparently had been swallowed by a thick fog anyway before I woke up_ ' She cringe inwardly at the thought.

"But, are you sure you're alright, Sofia? We can't have you getting sick now, do we?" Amber said gently as she lay a supporting hand on her sister's shoulder.

Sofia smiled weakly at the comfort. "Don't worry Amber. James, was right, I did have a late night reviewing for the test. I can assure you that ones this is over, I can rest in early. I just wanted to be prepared, that's all" she said uneasily as she avoids Amber's stare.

Amber still kept a skeptical look on Sofia before melting in to an understanding one. "Of course, you're always prepared Sofia. Unlike _some_ of us here who'd rather spend the whole week trying to make paper planes on the test reviewers" Amber said as she eyed her twin brother who was now folding a piece of paper and turning it in to a paper plane.

"Those reviewers had already been tackled and I had them stored in memory" James scoffs as he let the plane fly before crossing his arms to his chest. "At least _I'm_ not the one _panicking_ over on what _I_ would wear on Hildegard's upcoming ball instead of reviewing" James countered and smirked at his twin sister as the latter gave him an annoyed look.

Sofia had already tuned them both out as they climbed the flying coach. Her mind was elsewhere, either from tiredness or from something else. She can't tell.

As they got back to Enchancia later that afternoon, Sofia immediately bounded out of the coach and went straight towards Cedric's tower much to her siblings' confusion. Nightmares or not, this had to stop.

She immediately started regretting running. Her energy hadn't fully restored yet as she slowly got to the top of the tower. She stopped and took a deep breath, raised a shaking hand, before knocking on Cedric's door.

"Come in, Sofia. It's open" Cedric said on the other side of the door. Sofia allowed herself to smile. He knows her too well.

She opened the door and closed it behind her softly and walked to sit on her usual stool without uttering a word. Cedric, who was holding a book for their next magic lesson, noticed Sofia's sudden quietness. He raised a brow at her actions. Normally she would walk or skip happily towards her stool and would start a conversation about each other's day before going about on their magic lessons. He also knows she had the tendency to drift off from time to time but, _this_? Entering without even saying her usually happy ' _Hello, Mr. Cedric_ ' and _not_ even giving him her usual hugs? _That_ unnerved him.

He placed the book down on his table and knelt in front of Sofia. She had her head down but he knows what's up. The word ' _nightmare_ ' being in it.

"It came back, didn't it?" he asked knowingly as the poor girl froze and only nodded in response. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We could always skip today's lesson if you're not feeling too well for it" he suggested as Sofia raised her head up to look at his concerned feature. Not noticing the Amulet of Avalor giving out a soft spark before disappearing again.

"N-no. I'll be alright, Mr. Cedric. Though, I wanted to ask you a favor" Sofia said as she looked back down again and found her dress really interesting at that time.

"Anything, Sofia" he replied as he retracted his hand and went to stand up in front of her.

"I was wondering if we could skip today's lesson about Rainbow Seeds and focus more on Dreams or rather constant Nightmares? I'm sure there's a potion that can be made to let it out of one's mind?" she asked as she stared at her mentor with tired eyes.

Cedric pursed his lips before picking up his book again and started flipping through the pages. "I don't know, Sofia. Those kinds of potions are pretty advanced. And I can't let you take those immediately after making it. Who knows what might happen to you if overdosed. You might find yourself in deep sleep in who knows how long. I can't risk that." He sighed as he closed the book to stare back at his dear friend and immediately regretted what he said.

The look of utter sadness in his friends' features was too much for him. Were those nightmares bothered her so much? Although, if he _was_ in the same predicament and _he'd_ be the one being plague with unwelcomed nightmares, it would be. He shooked his head and placed a hand on her head. "Fine, we'll do this potion. But, we have to be extra careful in following each direction. This one is tricky and I don't want you getting hurt because of it. Nice and slowly so we don't mess this one up. Okay?" he gave her a lopsided smile.

Sofia beamed as she sprang out from her stool and gave her mentor a hug. "Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Cedric. You don't know how much I need this. Thank you."

Cedric laughed as he return the princess' kind gesture. "You're welcome, Sofia."

As Cedric instructed Sofia to get the specific ingredients for the dream potion, the amulet once again let out a tiny spark before disappearing again.

A few hours later, the two finally completed their task. Cedric used his wand to carefully put the finished potion on an empty vial.

"Well, I think we did it. This potion will help you on your nightmares Sofia. Just take one sip when you go to bed and your nightmares will be no more" he smiled as his small apprentice beamed at their success.

Then, it happened. Cedric froze on his spot as he accidentally let go of the dream potion, letting it shatter on the stone cold floor and stared with wide eyes at his apprentice. So much for being 'extra careful'. She stared at her mentor in confusion and before she could utter a word, a soft pink light started enveloping her. Recognizing the familiar glow of her amulet, she took calm breath. Some princess is in need of her help.

She was about to reassured a horrified stricken Cedric, who was in a ready stance if ever something is going to happen to her, that she was going to be okay when they heard a loud ripping sound on top of them. She looked up to find, not the ceiling of the tower anymore, but a rather huge looking blue swirling portal. She was in awe since she had never seen anything like it.

"Sofia!"

She snapped out of her trance from her friend's desperate call of her name as the portal started to suck her in.

"Mr. Cedric!" She tried to grab on to something sturdy as she was being pulled up. She didn't know what to expect. Did the amulet created that portal? Did it ever do this before? Is there even a princess in danger? Those questions were swirling on her mind when she felt a pair of warm hands grab hold of hers.

"Sofia, hold on tight! I… won't… let… you… be… taken!" Cedric shouted as he tried to pull her friend down.

Sofia was horrified. She looked back at Cedric then at the portal. She was trying tighten her grip on Cedric when a piece of her nightmare suddenly flashed in to her mind. She gasped as she accidentally let go of Cedric's hands much to the latter's horror.

"Sofia!" he jumped and enveloped his arms around her. Securing his best friend around him as the portal was now sucking them both in.

"Ugh. Cedric! Could you both keep it down? I was trying to take… a nap…I-" Wormwood started as he was stirred from his sleep on his master's chamber. He stopped to looked wide eyes as a huge portal sucked in his master and his apprentice before his very own eyes. The portal then closed, taking the 2 previous occupants of the workshop with it. There was now an eerily disturbing silence inside the cold and dark tower.

"Merlin's Mushrooms…" Wormwood whimpered in horror as he was still starring at the place where his master and the princess disappeared.

* * *

"Oh" Star gasped softly as she gently rubbed her temples. She could have sworn her wand just let out a purple spark. Does it also able to transfer a small electric spark on her body? She just shook her head and started walking along with her best friend/squire.

"See, Star? I told you getting you out of there for a while was a wise decision" said Marco as he walked the laser puppies with him.

Star and Marco, along with the laser puppies are now back at Earth to have a walk in the Echo Creek Park. Also, to get Star to relax from her recent nightmares that kept her awake as of late. She told him again and again about it and thought that maybe her princess duties are overwhelming her a bit and tried to make her relax. But even so, it looks like his best friend's attention was elsewhere. He looked at Star as she was quiet the whole time, which was so unnatural of her, and was staring intently at her newly transformed wand for some odd reasons.

"What's wrong, Star?" he finally asked as he stopped in front of her.

She paused and started talking without even looking at him, "I don't get it"

"Don't get what?" he raised a brow at her short statement.

She was about to open her mouth again when they heard a ripping sound on top of them. Two heads snapped up to find a huge portal opening in the sky. The two stared at each other, understanding the predicament, before going in to their battle stances. They waited as they heard screaming from inside the portal. Finally, two purple blur came out of the portal with a thud and landed non-so-gracefully on the ground, producing a cloud of dust.

Star and Marco exchanged confused glances as their heard groaning from the two silhouettes hiding behind the dust clouds. Star pointed her wand up as the cloud dissipate and saw two people sitting up. She lowered her wand a bit as she studied the two new forms in front of them. One is a man with two toned hair, pointy nose, and in a purple robe. The other one was a little girl with auburn locks, wearing a tiara and in a purple dress. She froze and stared wide eyes at the little girl. She looked, familiar to her. Somehow.

Star and Marco was ripped out of their thoughts as the two purple clad people started talking.

"Ugh. My head… Sofia? Are you okay? W-what happened to your face? W-wait, what happened to _MY_ face? Where in Merlin's are we?" said the two toned haired man in a panic.

"Calm down, Mr. Cedric. I-I don't know where we are. Maybe we can-" said the auburn haired girl. She stopped as she looked behind Cedric. He followed her gaze in confusion and froze. Behind them they saw a blonde girl with red horns, pointing them with what looked like a magic wand and a brunette boy wearing a red clothing in an unfamiliar pose. Sofia stared long at the blonde girl. There was something eerily familiar about her.

There was a moment of silence between the two pairs before speaking in unison.

"Who are _you_?"

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **A/N 2:** And there we have it! The crossover begins! XD hahaha! Okay I really thought that this was going to be short but apparently it's not so, whoopsies! XD Hope you like it so far everyone. A bit OOC tho, I have to fix that. I'm not gonna update any new chapters this month after this though. I'll update around January 2018. So, cliffhanger! Ha! Lol joke but seriously, I got so many things to do that I might not have time to write the next chapter. So expect this to return on January 2018. Please leave a review if you want to. :D Here's Deth signing out and saying **Advance Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year** to everyone! Hope you all have a great one! :D *sprinkles everyone with confettis and glitters*

 **~MarionetteJ2X~**


	4. Now, We Stay

**Princess Trouble**

 **A/N:** Hi! Just a short author's note to say Happy New Year to all! :D And I give you now Chapter 4 of Princess Trouble. Let's see how this goes, eh? ;)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own either of the shows! Belongs to Craig, Daron and Disney :D

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – "Now, We Stay"**

They blinked, once, twice, thrice. Neither both parties move nor spoke as they stare each other's direction in utter confusion.

Star was the first to snap from the silent awkwardness and fully lowered her wand as she saw the small girl crouched behind the older man in fear that they'll hurt them. Cedric, on the other hand stood up in to his full height as to protect his friend.

"Don't even think about hurting even the tini-tiniest of hair on her or so help me I'll do much worse" Cedric scowled as he fished out his own purple wand to point at the duo from Mewni.

Marco went in front of Star and waving his hands in front of him. "Wait, you got it all wrong. We mean you no harm. It was just pure instinct to go on stance" he then crossed his arms to his chest and raised a brow "I mean you just fell from the sky just now"

Cedric lowered his wand as Sofia came out from hiding "Point taken. But, how do _we_ know we could trust you?" he crossed his arms in the same manner defiantly as he had a battle of glaring with Marco.

Sensing trouble on their way, Sofia stepped in front of Cedric to break the uncomfortable atmosphere "How about starting with introductions first?"

The boys broke from their glaring contest to stare at small girl before them, smiling at each other's direction. Star finally stepped in front of Marco and gave a small smile at the girl in front of her "A good idea indeed"

Sofia was first to introduce herself as she professionally curtsied in front of the best friends. "Hello there. My name is Sofia, Princess of the Kingdom of Enchancia. And this person here," she raised a hand to gesture Cedric as the latter stood perfectly still, chest out and with a proud smile. "…is Cedric the Sensational! Our Royal Sorcerer _and_ my best friend" she smiled at Cedric's direction, the latter returning the sentiment.

Star had to smile. It was nice to see a royal be-friending one from her royal court.

It was Star's turn on the introduction as she twirled her wand from her hand "My name is Star Butterfly. I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" she twirled around and raised her wand to create a rainbow with creatures happily surrounding it.

Just then, the rainbow bursts in to flames as the creatures started to run away. To Sofia, who has the power to understand any other creature thanks to her amulet, all she could hear was screaming and another one saying ' _not again!_ ' She nervously chuckled as the other magical princess shyly smiled "Oops, I guess I had to work on that one"

"I'll say" murmured Cedric as he stared wide eyes at the flaming rainbow.

After she recovered from embarrassment, Star gestured towards Marco. "And this person here is Marco Diaz. He's my Royal Squire and _also_ my best friend" she winked at the small girl as the latter giggled at the sheer coincidence.

"I figured as much" Sofia smiled then slowly frowned as she looked at Star. "Uhm.. Ms. Star?

Star chuckled as she kneeled in front of the smaller girl "You can just call me Star"

"Okay, Star. May I ask _where_ are we? Are we… in another dimension?" she stared at Cedric then back at Star. She figured that the place is nowhere she knew in the Ever Realm. Noting base from their introduction that the other princess previously said that she's a ruler of another dimension.

"Why, yes. Yes you are" the Enchancians gasp as they stared at the other princess. "Right now you're on Earth where he," she pointed a thumb behind Marco "used to reside here before becoming my Royal Squire"

"And base on your clothing and the name of your kingdom 'Enchancia', I don't think you're from Earth either" Marco added.

Cedric then interrupted as he waved his hands in disbelief "Wait, wait. That's impossible! We can't be in another dimension. W-we can't, I mean, we don't know how we even got here!"

Star stood up to walk beside Marco and stared at each other in confusion as the latter spoke "But, didn't you get here using dimensional scissors?"

The Enchancia duo tilted their heads and confusion laced on their voices "Dimensional… Scissors?"

Marco then fished out a gray colored scissors out from his hoodie pocket and showed it at the two. "You know? _This_ dimensional scissors?"

Sofia shook her head slowly "I don't think we own any of this 'Dimensional Scissors' device of yours"

Cedric raised a brow "It looked like a normal pair of scissors to me. How you can use them to go to other dimensions, is beyond me" he pouted as Sofia nudge him on the side and gave him an exasperated look from his rudeness. She's already a bit stressed from the situation and Cedric's not really helping at the moment.

"Mr. Cedric, be nice" she scolded him quietly

"Well _sorry_ if we can't _all_ be believers. I quite learned that the first time" Marco scoffed and rolled his eyes at the sorcerer who grumbled at his direction.

"Okay!," Star started as she smiled uneasily at the tension and clasped her hands together "So how about just demonstrating them _how_ it works and not _start_ another fight again, sounds good?" she nudges Marco a bit harder than expected as the latter massaged his sides and pouted in her direction.

The Enchancia duo pay close attention just as Marco raised his dimensional scissors to cut through the very fabric of reality, creating a blue swirling portal before them.

Sofia let out a gasp and started pointing at the portal "That's it! That's the thing that sucked us back at Enchancia!"

" _This_ portal?" said Marco as he pointed to the swirling portal before him "How can a portal just _appeared_ out of nowhere without the consent of dimensional scissors?" he then looked back at Star, knowing she can open portals through her butterfly form willingly. The blonde waved her hands in defense.

"Don't look at me! I've been with you the whole time when they dropped out from the sky, remember?" she pouted in her best friend's direction.

"Right, well," the royal squire then looked back at the Enchancians "May I ask, what happened _before_ the portal opened up to your dimension?"

Cedric rested a hand under his chin as he pondered on the recent events while Sofia voiced out what she remembered. "Well, we were first at Mr. Cedric's workshop, working on a dream potion when suddenly-" she was cut off as Cedric snapped his fingers together and a look of realization plastered on his face "… when suddenly your amulet started to glow!" he finished her sentence as he pointed to her pink amulet around her neck.

"Amulet?" Star echoed quietly as she looked back at the smaller girl, the latter cradling the piece of jewelry on both of her hands.

Star studied it for a second. Something about that amulet felt familiar to the crowned princess of Mewni. Then it clicked, she let out a small gasp as she stared wide eyes at the jewelry around the other princess' neck. ' _It can't be. That amulet looked utterly the same from my dreams. If it is then that means the girl from my dreams was…_ ' she didn't finished her thought as Marco started talking again.

"Amulet? Is that thing magical as well?" the squire pointed towards Sofia.

"Yes. All I can say is when it glowed at that time, I thought for sure I was going to be summoned by another princess who is need of my help"

"It can do that?" the squire and sorcerer said in unison. Sofia only nodded.

"Still," she started as she let go of her amulet to rest back at her chest. "It's been doing weird things lately and opening portals is something I didn't expect. But that glow was a call of summon by another distressed princess"

"Wait hold up," Marco started "…you mean to tell me your amulet _summons_ you to help other princesses in need?" said the squire and surprised as the girl nodded.

Marco nodded and smiled "Wow, that's… actually pretty cool" he said in honesty as Sofia smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Marco!"

Marco chuckled nervously "I think I'm still young to be called 'Mister' just yet. Just call me Marco, Sofia"

"We're drifting away from the real situation here, guys" said Cedric as he started pacing. "If that thing," he pointed towards Sofia's amulet "can transport you to any princesses in distress, then why here of all places?"

"That's what I've been pondering about, " Sofia sighed as she glanced towards Star's direction. She had been awfully quiet for quite some time now and had been staring at her weirdly. "Star? Is there something wrong?" she told the other magical princess.

Star, on the other hand, walked towards Sofia and grabbed her by the shoulders, startling her in the process "Sofia" she whispered "Do you get… dreams?"

Cedric deadpanned "You have to be more specific than that, dear girl. Everyone here gets dreams" he said. But immediately clam his mouth shut as the princess of Mewni _and_ Enchancia gave out an annoyed stare at his direction.

"I'll be quiet now. Sorry!" the sorcerer squeaked out and went beside Marco, who had a smirk towards him, as the two princesses continued their interrupted conversation.

"What kind of dreams, Star? I don't understand" Sofia started as she looked towards Star's worried blue eyes.

"Do you get dreams… where a shadow man trying to steal something from you? Trying to… harm you? _Those_ kind of dreams" She tried to piece everything together but they were all jumbled up on her head from stress.

Sofia stared at her for a while then gasps in horror "You… Y-you get those dreams as well?" Sofia frowned as the blonde slowly nodded in response.

"As well?" Marco whispered beside Cedric, who was watching the scene before them "What is she talking about?"

Cedric turned slightly to the boy "Her dreams, or we can formally call them her _nightmares._ She's been plague by it a few nights ago and had been a distraction from her daily routines in the castle. Something about a shadow man trying to steal her amulet and someone else's magical item. Trying to harm her and before it _can,_ she would wake up immediately"

"Strange" Marco started as he squint his eyes in confusion "It happened to Star also. She would tell me about this 'shadow man' harming a poor defenseless little girl and her wand being taken from her" he then looked back at Cedric trying to voice out his theory "and if I'm correct, I know it's going to be weird but, I think that their dreams err- 'nightmares' are the same and somehow connected"

"It may or may not but, we can't be sure" Cedric nodded as the two boys silently watched the girls.

"Who and what is _he_ Sofia?" Star said as she paced in front of Sofia. "Why would he want our items? Why is he in our dreams? Why-"

"Star!" Sofia gently grabbed her arms, earning her attention "Breathe. You need to calm down for a minute. You're going to stress yourself up."

Star groaned in frustration as she slid down to sit on the grass "Stress couldn't even describe what I'm feeling right now. I hadn't got any decent sleep ever since those dreams started. I guess the tiredness is just getting to me" she sighed as she covered her face with her hands and slid them down to look at the worried look on Sofia's face. "I'm sorry, Sofia. I'm just really tired"

"Hey" Sofia started gently as she kneeled down next to her "If it's any consolation, I hadn't got any decent sleep either" she smiled as the other girl gave her a small smile back. "Now I know why my amulet sent me here" she stood up as she brought her hands towards Star. The blonde only blink as she stared up towards the auburn girl.

" _You_ are in need of my help" Sofia said and smiled as the blonde accepted her offer and stood up.

"And _you_ are in need of one as well" Star countered as the other girl grin sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess I do too. We just need to figure out who is sending us threat on our dreams first" the auburn said as she saw the two boys walking towards them. The two had been listening attentively at the girls and clearly didn't like that some unknown force is going to harm their princesses.

"And teach them a lesson" Marco said as he made a punching motion in the air.

Cedric cleared his throat in order to get the three's attention "You know as well as I do Sofia but I hate to be the bearer of bad news" he deadpanned as the three only looked at him in confusion. "How in Merlin's are we going to search for this 'villain' of yours if you don't even know where he _is_? May I remind you that _we're_ in another dimension. A realm _we_ don't know. Who knows, it might take us hours, even days or even months to find his location. Plus, your parents didn't know where you and I disappeared to and are probably worried sick about you right now." He sighed as the auburn princess gave him a distraught look.

"But," he started again as he rubbed the back of his head "…if it came to that then," he kneeled in front of Sofia and rested a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "… I will be there for you. If it's to solve those plaguing nightmares of yours and beating an unknown enemy, I'm more than ready to be at your side" he chuckled as the small princess tackled him to the ground with a hug.

"Oh, thank you so much Mr. Cedric! You're the best ever!" she lets go of him and took his offered hand so they could stand.

Star and Marco silently watched the whole scene. To see such bond between friends reminded them of themselves. The pair looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey," both princess and sorcerer turned at the blonde as the latter clasped her hands in front her. "You don't have to worry about your parents though, Sofia" she smiled as the two purple clads stared at her in confusion just as Marco went beside her and offered the two his dimensional scissors much to their surprise.

"Here," Marco gave the scissors to Cedric "Use it to go back home. I'm pretty sure her parents are pretty worried right now. Just let them know where you're at the moment and can just come back here whenever there is any clues on the whereabouts of the enemy" He smiled when the sorcerer gave him an appreciative nod.

"There's one problem, though" Cedric started as he looked at the pair of scissors "How do I even use this thing?"

"Just imagine the location you desire and the scissors will do the rest" Star said as she smiled at her two newfound friends and the Enchancians returning the sentiment.

Cedric took a deep breath as he raised the scissors in the air, preparing to cut through the very fabric of reality. He blinked as he felt small hands grab ahold of his free one. Sofia had a look of determination but her shaking hands told him otherwise. He smiled and nudge her gently to reassure her. He snipped the scissors in the air and gasp as both stared at the swirling blue portal before them. In front of them was the image of the Enchancia castle.

Before either could enter, Cedric stopped in his tracks and so did Sofia. She blinked in confusion as she stared at his mentor, the latter has his brows furrowed.

"Sofia," he started as he returned the scissors to Marco and finally looked at his apprentice "Whatever you do, even if this just one time, _don't_ ever tell your parents about _exactly_ where we are and where we're headed to" He raised his now other free hand, seeing his apprentice was about to protest.

"Do you want to let your parents know how dangerous _this_ mission is and get in trouble because of it?" he sighed as his apprentice had a look of realization plastered on her face. "We'll just have to figure a good enough excuse to reassure them and don't worry," he squeezed her hands gently "I'll talk to them on our behalf, I know how much you're uncomfortable about lying" he smiled as his apprentice gave him a soft smile and nodded her head a bit hesitantly.

The Enchancians looked back at their two new friends as they waved each other's goodbyes.

Star moved towards them "We'll let you two know if we have any leads on the enemy. In the meantime, you do your usual routines out there."

Sofia giggled as the Mewnian princess gave her and Cedric a hug. The sorcerer, having not used to hugs with other people with the exception of his niece and apprentice, raised his hands in shock as the princess finally let go.

Marco had to snicker at that as the sorcerer gave him a scowl "Goodluck out there and be careful" he finally said as Star returned to her position next to him.

"We will and thanks again. We'll see much more of each other real soon" Sofia said as she smiled.

Sofia and Cedric took two steps forward towards the portal, both relieved that they could finally go back home when suddenly a flash of pink light stopped their immediate enter. The four friends froze in shock as small princess' amulet started glowing in a very powerful light.

Cedric and the other two had to shield their eyes "Sofia! What is happening!" he told his apprentice.

Before Sofia could reply, the light dimmed down. The friends finally opened their eyes. They gasp as they stared at the portal before them.

The blue portal had a pink shield in front of it, preventing the Enchancians to enter.

"W-wha," that's all that came out of the purple clad princess as she stared in shock at her amulet.

Cedric on the other hand started pounding his fists on the shield. "Come on! We need to get back home!" he huffed as the shield still remains.

Star walked over towards the petrified princess "Sofia, what just happened? W-why would it do that?" she frowned as the other princess shook her head.

"I-I don't know. I-It just did it on its own accord. I-if we can't enter then-"

"-we're stuck _here_ " Cedric finished her sentence as the friends stared grimly at the now guarded portal to Enchancia.

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **A/N 2:** Okay, done! I _really_ need to work on my English *grumbles* Wooh that is one nasty case of writer's block. But anyway I hope you all enjoy Chapter 4 so far. I'll be writing Chapter 5 soon enough. I don't exactly have the right dates on posting stories but, I'll let you all know through my tumblr. Have a nice day everyone and thank you for the likes and the lovely feedbacks! 😉


	5. Enter Mewni

**Princess Trouble**

 **A/N:** Hi there readers! Its Deth back again with another chapter! I deeply apologize to those who were waiting for the next chapter. I was too busy with school work and I never get this done during those days plus, I had the nasty case of writers block going on. It wasn't pretty and I hated it. ;-; Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have fun reading! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own either of the shows! Belongs to Craig, Daron and Disney :D

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – "Enter Mewni"**

Sleep. It is one of the basic and important needs of the human body. It recollects the energy that is lost from being used throughout the day. Sleep is needed but for Cedric, it's mostly optional.

All his life, he wasn't exactly a morning type of person. Potion making and spell casting till the brink of dawn can turn anyone into a pile of goo from both stress and sleep deprivation. He could be found either sleeping during potion making, in a desk, or even in the stone cold floor of his dark tower during the mornings. Sometimes some of the castle staff would catch him sleeping in the gardens during herb collecting.

The poor guy would sometimes declare himself the 'most' luckiest guy in the world if he can get any sleep throughout the whole day. But, he was always needed by the kingdom. It was his duty as a royal sorcerer to protect and serve the whole kingdom of Enchancia.

If he could just get himself a few hours of sleep, he'd be doing his job more fluently and with a clear mind. He would wake up feeling better than ever.

…And that's what he's been doing all morning.

Cedric lays comfortably on a lush and fluffy purple bed. A white blanket draped on his body with a contented smile on his face.

It was a dream come true for him. No potions. No orders. Just him and his bed. What a great way to just kick back and relax throughout the whole day.

"Psst… Mr. Cedric?"

Unfortunately for him, it's _not_ one of those days.

A low grumbling was the only response of the currently sleeping royal sorcerer.

"Mr. Cedric! Wake up!"

He turned his body away from the noise, curling his form under the soft and thick blankets of his bed.

"Mr. Cedric, wake up already. You've been sleeping all morning. You haven't even eaten breakfast too. You need your nourishment. Look, you're getting more scrawny by the minute."

And by that said, the sorcerer turned his body towards the voice with a deadpanned look. A familiar auburn lock attached to a grinning purple clad little girl.

"Really, Sofia? Scrawny? Was that _really_ necessary?" said Cedric as he sat up from bed and stretched out him arms. Well, so much to sleeping the whole day.

Sofia tapped her chin, grinned and shrugged, "Mhh…. More or less. But, come on!" she grabbed his hand and tries to pull him out of the bed.

"King and Queen Butterfly needed us at the throne room. Queen Moon said that she would like to discuss what happened yesterday"

Everything came flooding in from his memories and Cedric had to cringed. ' _Right. Yesterday. The incident. The portal. The no-way-out-of-here situation_ '

* * *

 **~~OoOoO~~**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _The friends, Cedric, Sofia, Star, and Marco, had been trying to come up with a plan since yesterday of a way to return the Enchancian inhabitants to their rightful dimension. But Sofia's amulet, the amulet of Avalor, had other plans for the two. The powerful item cast an impenetrable shield in front of the portal to their dimension. They tried pushing it, punching it (wasn't their brightest idea, really), then finally tried spell casting. But the shield remained sturdy as ever._

 _They tried to open another portal to a different dimension this time. Surprisingly, they were able to enter it much to the sorcerer's and the princess' awe. They tried opening another one, and another, and another. But whenever they re-open the portal to the Ever Realm, (Cedric and Sofia's home dimension) the shield would always appear before them._

 _The sun was already setting by the time the four friends got out from another portal, each with a terrified expression. Apparently they entered the dimension of cats with human faces which made Cedric almost fainted at the sight of them. Luckily they were able to outrun them as they were chased away for trespassing._

 _The Butterfly Princess decided that they should take a break and try again on the next day. Marco saw that as a cue and cut a portal to Star's dimension, the Kingdom of Mewni._

 _The Enchancian duo took their time to look around the magical castle. As they entered the throne room and saw the King and Queen of Mewni. After the exchanging of greetings, Star immediately filled her parents about her new friends and their current predicament. The King and Queen happily accepted them in the castle and invited them to dinner._

 _After dinner, Queen Butterfly gave each their visitors a spare room. She told them that they would be discussing the matter in the next day for them to rest up early for the night. The two Enchancian happily obliged and entered their respective rooms. After changing to their pajamas, (courtesy of both Cedric and Star's magic) the four friends said their good nights and sleep throughout the evening._

 **~~OoOoO~~**

* * *

Cedric shook his head slowly as he tried to collect his bearings. He immediately stood up and out of the bed. He grabbed his wand over the small drawer next to his bed, murmured a simple spell to change out from his pajamas, and in to his familiar purple robe.

"Right. Best to not let them wait any longer then" he reached out his hand towards Sofia and smiled. "Shall we?"

Sofia blinked and returned the smile as she reached for Cedric's offered hand. Both nodded at each other as they walked out of Cedric's room and proceeded towards the Butterfly throne room.

On their way there, they took a short detour at the castle kitchen to get Cedric some breakfast. After that, the friends entered the throne room and was happily greeted by the Butterfly Family and Marco, who immediately stood next to Cedric and nudged the former, gently.

"Took you long enough", whispered teasingly by Marco. Cedric had to roll his eyes and nudged back before smirking.

"Hey, it's not every day I could sleep and laze about like a sloth on a daily basis. Give this sorcerer some slack will you" Cedric whispered back.

"Hush for a bit you two" whispered by Sofia as she nods towards Queen Moon who stood up from her throne to start discussing their current predicament. The boys immediately stood straight and gave a meek 'right!' as the Queen walked towards them.

"Cedric, Princess Sofia, I was able to talk with the rest of the Magic High Commission about your current situation and…" Queen Moon cut-off her next words as she gave the Enchancian duo a worried glance which made the former, nervous.

"…Unfortunately, we haven't gotten any record of these kinds of events. We've never heard of this before. We are familiar with the very existence of magic in this dimension along with the neighboring kingdoms. But this," Moon gestured towards Sofia's amulet as the purple clad princess cradled it.

"We have no information about your dimension _and_ your magic. We could be wrong that maybe we're missing out on something but, this is what we all know for now. Whatever it is that your amulet wants, I have a hunch that it did what it had to." She nodded to the two as each gave a worried glance.

Sofia cringed a bit. Oh, she already _knew_ why her amulet brought them here as she remembered that they didn't exactly tell them _half_ of the story. Mainly Star's and Sofia's recurring nightmares and apparently a villain who is after them. Star warned them if they told her parents about the whole situation, they would go on a frenzy mainly her Dad, the King and might put them under a tight security to protect them from the upcoming bad and guards would follow them wherever they go. Star knew her parents mean well but it would be the most stressing and uncomfortable feeling of her life. So they kept it a secret till they find a way out of it.

Star, Marco, Cedric, and Sofia exchanged nervous glances as Queen Moon continued, "Magical items such as your amulet are merely vessels. The real magic comes from inside of you. Maybe if you can train with your amulet while you're here, you'll know how to properly control its powers"

"So," Sofia started quietly as she glanced at Moon "…We're stuck here till I know how to properly control my powers?"

Moon nodded solemnly, "For now, yes. Till we can get any more information about this, it might just work if you try. And besides," she managed to smile and cradled the small girl's chin up towards her with a delicate finger. "We're here to help in any way we can. So cheer up, my dear."

This finally made the purple clad girl to smile when the Queen retracted her hand. She glanced towards her friends, both old and new ones. Each gave out a determined nod towards her. Giving a silent promise that they would help her in any way they can.

"In other words," King River suddenly interrupted as he walked beside his wife "…You are free to stay here any time you want. I've always wanted to have another one to join in with my hunting trips" he grinned towards Marco and Cedric as the two started to sweat. King River went towards them and patted both boys at the back. "What do you say, boys? Guys night at the Forest of certain Death?"

"D-d-d-death?!" stuttered Cedric as he started shaking in fear.

"I-I-I think we're good, King River" stuttered Marco as he waved his hands in front of him.

After the discussion, and prying King River away from the terrified boys by Queen Moon, the Enchancian friends gave there up-most thanks to the Butterfly family for helping them in any way they can as they started to walk out of the throne room with Star and Marco in tow.

* * *

"Brand New Roooooomiiies!~" Star said in a sing-a-song tune as she skipped and twirled in front of her friends. All four of them are on their way back to Cedric's room.

"Are you two gonna be okay? Adjusting to a new life in a different dimension could be pretty rough for you" said Marco in concern for the well-being of his new friends.

Sofia gave the teen a soft smile "I think we can manage. Besides, even though we are away from our loved ones back at Enchancia, I still have you guys. That's better than anything I could ask for"

Cedric smiled as he is proud with his small friend and her wise-beyond-her-years words. They finally made it in Cedric's room and entered.

"Make yourselves comfortable here for the time being. If we have any leads about this problem, we should be ready at any cost" Marco said as he sat on the couch of the room.

"And if we find those fools who started all of this, we'll kick their butts" Star said smirking as she twirled her wand. She stopped as she took a good look of the Enchancian duo. She scrunched up her face and hummed in concentration. She lit up like a light bulb as she pointed her wand at the two purple clad friends as the latter jumped slightly at the formers sudden gesture.

"Staaaaaaaar, what are you doing?" Marco panicked as he stood up immediately from his seat.

"If they're going to stay here, might as well give them a welcoming gift. First would be new clothes!" Star waved her wand.

"Radiant Shadow Transform!" Star declared as a stream of magic was released from the family heirloom and covered the new friends with a magic light. The two had to close their eyes, both curious and scared of what's going to happen. As the light dimmed down, the Enchancian duo slowly opened their eyes and had to stifle a gasp as they look at their new attire.

No longer in her familiar purple and pink gown, Sofia now wears a white dress with purple ruffled sleeves and purple trimmings at the bottom. A knee-length black leggings and purple sandals. Her crownless head is up in a ponytail with the use of a purple and pink scrunchie. Her magical items such as the amulet and enchantlet, remained.

Meanwhile with Cedric, his purple robe was now gone and exposed his green shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows along with his purple vest. He wears black slacks and a pair of black shoes. His brown fingerless gloves, remained.

Star had to stifle a squeal at her new friends as she started chewing at her wand excitedly and jumping slightly at her heels.

"So, what do you think? I just thought that suited you guys" Star finally said as she walked in circles at the two.

"This looks ah-mazing, Star! Thank you so much!" responded by Sofia as she happily twirled around.

"I still preferred my good robe, though" murmured by Cedric as he twisted his body left and right and looked down towards his new black shoes.

"Come on, Mr. Cedric! I know you liked it!" Star cheekily said as she nudges Cedric with her elbow. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, _maybe_ I do"

"Yes!"

Marco then walked towards them and gave them a thumbs-up. Approving Star's fashion choice.

"Well, the day is still young! Might as well give you guys the full tour of the castle!" Star clapped her hands together and gave the two new friends a hopeful smile.

Cedric and Sofia exchanged glances and smiled. Cedric nodded at Star, "We would love to, Star"

"Yes! Now, come on!" Star grabbed each of their hands. "I have so much to show you!" they yelped as she squealed and half-dragged the two out of the room. Marco could only shake his head slowly, smiling as he followed suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in space on board the ship Kaonav...

"That blasted amulet!" bellowed by the mysterious silhouette. His piercing grayish-violet eyes, glaring at the hologram version of the shield in front of the portal to the Ever Realm. He never took in to account that the amulet could have a mind of its own. He grinded his teeth in anger but took a shallow breath to calm his rising temper. He sighed as he took a sit near a giant computer and pushed a button on a caller.

"Faust! Get your droids ready. It's time to pay a little visit to Mewni" he smirked as he heard a confirmation from his servant.

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

 **A/N 2:** If you guys are confuse about the timeline in this story, this crossover happened in-between the time when Star learned to properly use her butterfly form and when Eclipsa was still a prisoner. Thank you guys again for supporting the story even if it has grammar mistakes. I tried to do my best to correct myself. Wish I don't get another block next time I write chapter 6 *ugly sobbing* Welp, time to run! Chow! :D


	6. Hiking for Danger (Part 1)

**Princess Trouble**

 **A/N:** _OMG I am so sorry everyone! I ended up not updating to you guys in months! Both writer's block and life happened. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I've been trying to whack my brain to think of what to write. So here's what came out from all that whacking haha. Since I disappeared from the face of the internet for so long and been getting some news, SVTFOE is going on a one year hiatus. I know, it's quite a long time but, making art and seeing art about it would satisfy thy hunger for some time. And sad news for the Sofia the First fandom, the show is ending with its final movie this September. It's been a long run for that lovely show and am sad to see it go though. Hoping they would give the movie justice. Thank you guys for the reviews and likes for this story! It really means a lot! Now, moving on with the story before I start weeping again haha. Hope you guys like it aaaaand! Even though he's not a Beta reader, I'd like to give my thanks to a good friend of mine, EVAunit42 for proof reading my story. Thanks E! *flails*_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Sofia the First and Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Apparently I only own deadly flowers.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: "Hiking for Danger (Part 1)"**

One thing that sorcerers are good at is doing magic, brewing potions and the like. With only the single flick of their wands and 'poof' goes away their little troubles. Having a bad weather for a picnic? Not a problem! Trying to sort out one behemoth of a library? No sweat! They could do anything if they set their minds to it. But only those who are overly confident in their power, the lazy and arrogant were likely to fail at magic. True that it could be learned by anyone but without proper training and discipline, they were likely to learn very little. Alternately, although they can do all this amazing things and make lives easier for them, without a wand or any magical vessels, they are utterly and disappointingly, useless in combat. One particular sorcerer couldn't agree more as he was frozen in place as the battle raged around him. He was trying to decipher on how in the world did he end up in a mess like this. He replayed in his mind about the day that was going well for him so far before ending up in this very tricky situation.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning before it happened. Cedric and Sofia (wearing the gifts that Star made weeks ago) were walking in the hallways of the Mewnian castle to get a late breakfast. Sofia had a little trouble waking up the sorcerer since the latter stayed up the night before at the castle library to get any magical information about their current situation and without any luck, he would continue on the next day. It took them a week to get comfortable in their temporary rooms since they were starting to feel a little homesick. Though none the wiser, ironically, Sofia always looked on the bright side of things. Meanwhile, Cedric can only tolerate everything at the moment.

"Mr. Cedric?," the voice of his apprentice slash best friend cut him off of his wondering thoughts and looked down with tired eyes to see a bright smile plastered on the girl's face.

"What do you want to do today, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked curiously as she got her friend's attention.

For the remainder of the week after they had been trapped in another dimension, Star and Marco graciously gave them some time to adjust in their new surroundings and took the liberty in taking them outside the castle for a tour of the village. Cedric once thought that the castle was beautiful but faltered a bit when they looked at the village residing at the bottom of it. It was much dirtier, a bit of run-down houses from here to there and some shady looking folks trying to sell them some shady looking items. Cedric had to shield Sofia from behind his back to decline the shady dealer's offer of a fried lizard's tail. One would thought that the castle up to down below the village were in separate dimensions when it's not. They continued on their way up unto the end of the village. He and Sofia had to look back at the scene before them. Not even back at Dunwiddie or any other places at their dimension is experiencing _this_ extreme poverty. He started to question the hiearchy of this dimension but chalked it up to himself. He could feel Sofia stiffened beside him and can only guess what face she's making at the scenery: sympathy.

After all that, they planned out a scheduled practice on magic which would only occur once a week. Sofia tried to protest to make it a daily basis so she can master her amulet quickly but the other older three had to decline. It was for her sake since she's still too young to handle bigger and dangerous spell and might cause her to drain more energy than they know possible. On the non-training days, they would relax or hangout to get to know one another. Even the anti-social and awkward Cedric, silently admitted to himself, that having more than one friend to share experiences with was quite…nice.

Cedric shook his head from his wondering thoughts… again. Going back to answer her apprentice's question, he stopped as he heard an all too familiar voices advancing behind them.

"Sofia! Mr. Cedric! Yohooo~!" came a cheery call from Star.

"Guess you went all out last night at the library, again. You shouldn't push yourself to read more than ten books a day. You're gonna get yourself sick" chastised sternly by Marco beside her.

Cedric was about to retort back at the young teenager that one: he's capable of doing so, and two: he's not _his_ mother to nag him around, but was cut off again when Sofia call out to them with her own rendition of a very cheery wave.

"Star! Marco! Good Morning! What's on the agenda for today? We were about to head to the kitchen for some late breakfast" she said happily before giving her mentor a pointed look as if challenging him to voice his complaints and deny it. His tired appearance was already evidence enough. Beads of sweat ran down the side of his forehead as Cedric can only cross his arms in his chest and grumbled silently to himself. He kept his mouth shut for the whole ordeal and let the princess talk for them. In his tired state, he might say something stupid and get scold for in the end. For such a small girl, Sofia can be pretty much a force to be reckoned with when she wants to be. Besides, he'd already seen that look pointed directly at him one time and he promised to never see _that_ look ever again. (A/N: "Day of the Sorcerers", anyone?) She really _is_ growing up, much to his dismay. Star and Marco approached and unaware of the other two's exchanges.

"We were going to the kitchen for some late breakfast, too. Apparently one cannot do breakfast without the use of magic and threatening to flood her whole room with maple syrup" said Marco as he gave Star a look as she playfully nudge him by the shoulder, making the former smile secretly at the gesture.

"Oh, don't be such a downer! You were the one who suggested that I should 'practice more on food production' after that whole syrup tsunami incident months ago. Though, you gotta admit that my food magic is doing pretty well if I do say so myself" chuckled Star as she licked some excess syrup from her wand and hummed in satisfaction.

"That's great you guys! We can eat breakfast together!" Sofia said gleefully as she clapped her hands together. The others nodded in sync and together proceeded towards the castle kitchen. Unknowingly, a pair of beady red eyes, followed their movements from the shadows.

* * *

After their late breakfasts were done they proceeded towards the outskirts of the village towards a nearby mountain side. Which was a two hour hike.

"Can anyone remind me why we're out here again?" Marco said tiredly as he adjusted his backback on his stiffed shoulders.

Apparently while scouraging through the many books in the magic library for days in any hopes that would help them with their predicament, Cedric encountered a book about magical shields and what ingredients and spells can be done in order to create them. He listed down the ingredients and the whereabouts of each item. He can just reverse engineer them and test it out if it can disspell Sofia's impenitrable shield from their home portal. He'd been reading non-stop to the point of collapse. He even got the time to learn Mewman language, of course, assisted by Star herself. His only motivation at those late night hours was the need to get Sofia home. Her parents must be worried sick about her right now and its been weeks since their disappearance. And he didn't even want to think about that the blame for the missing princess be pointed at him for being an irresponsible member of the court _and_ a friend.

' _No_ ', he squints and eyed his map of the mountain. ' _I will not be an irresponsible member of the court nor be an irresponsible friend. Not if I could help it_ '

He then asked, a moment later after he gathered his map and supplies, Star and Marco if they would like to accompany him to the mountains to which where they are going right now. He showed them the map that he copied out on one of the books of the location of the first ingredient for the portal. The sketch was a bit rough but still well enough to identify. It has two mountain peaks and a large cave at the base, surrounded by dead trees and thick fogs. Marco squinted his eyes at the bottom of the parchment that had a small note and read it loud enough for everyone in the group to hear.

"' _Legend says that the mountain was once occupied by many mewmans since the soil on its base was rich and nourished the crops healthily for everyone to forage for upcoming winter seasons. But then it was suddenly abandoned as mysterious thick fogs started to encircle the mountain base and making the trees and the crops, withered. Some say it also started to become haunted. There had been reports of missing people after they tried to enter the fog.'_ " Marco shuddered.

"Uhh… yeah, so I don't exactly want to disappear yet if this ' _legend_ ' is true" Marco finished as he rubbed his arms from the cold winds indicating that their not too long to get to the mountain base.

"Oh, don't worry too much Marco! I mean, at least we get to go on adventures again. I'm also been itching to try out new attack spells I've been practicing on in case danger comes. What's the worst thing that could happened?" said Star confidently as she marched in front them to the path of the mountain. Cedric and Marco exchanged unsure glances as if they already know what's going to happen.

"Don't worry you guys. I know that each of us will keep each other safe if harm _does_ come" said encouragingly by Sofia. The older three almost forgot the fourth member of their little 'hiking' trip to the mountains. Sofia kept on insisting that she would like to come with them as well even after Cedric told her that it would be dangerous for her. Brave or not, Cedric wasn't taking any chances in any possibilities that could harm her. Although, it only took one big pair of determined blue eyes, small hands on the heart and a small pout for them to eventually gave in and let her joined.

"What was that mountain's name again? Mount?" asked Sofia as Cedric put the map on hers and Marco's line of vision.

"Mount Instant… Doom? Of course… Why am I not surprised. Who came up with these names again?" Marco said aloud, not missing the dripping sarcasm on his tone. He scratched his head in confusion though. It didn't surprise him that much that the mountain had been named related to ultimate demise or dying. Forest of Certain Death, anyone?

"It does sound… dangerous" a meek little voice said as the boys turned to look back at Sofia who was now clutching tightly on her own backpack and gave the two a worried glance. Cedric sighed.

"I thought I told you that it _is_ going to be dangerous but you still insisted that you went anyway" gently chastised by Cedric as he crossed his arms on his chest and continued walking while still eyeing his princess. Sofia sulked as she hung her head down on the ground and putting her hands behind her back.

"I just wanted to help. I wanted to go home too, you know" she said in a small voice that almost broke the boys' hearts a little.

"Don't you worry little Sofia. Like you said, we'll protect each other no matter what happens. Okay? And we'll get you two back home soon. You can count on us" said Marco as he wink and gave the smaller princess a gentle pat on the head making the other guy pout.

Slowly, her frown disappeared and was replaced by a one of a kind Sofia treasured smiles towards the boys "Thank you guys!" she said in happy relief as her eyes gleamed in determination. "Right, no more sulking! Come, on! We've got an ingredient to find! Star! Wait for us!" she said happily afterwards as she started jogging towards Star's side while the boys remained five feet away from their backs.

"She's not one of those types that like to quit, isn't she?" Marco questioned the sorcerer. The former's eyes remained at the smaller girl talking away with the blonde.

"Nope. Not even close. In fact, she looks more encouraged than ever. I have to thank you for that" Cedric responded as he shrugged when the younger boy gave him an odd look.

"Why the sudden appreciative tone? You really _are_ tired" Marco said as he smirked when the sorcerer gave him an exhausted look.

"Don't get me started, Diaz or I might turn you in to a toad if I could help it" the sorcerer sigh as he slid a hand on his face. "I just…" he stopped as he looked back at Sofia. "…wanted her to be reassured that everything's going to be okay. I'm worried that there will come a time that she'll need more than just words of encouragement to regain back her bearings as much as I do. Don't get me wrong, she's a brave little girl and can do very much anything beyond her years but, she's still a child. Nearing her teen years but, still. She's really scared and confused in everything at the moment plus… she really misses everyone back at home"

Marco looked at the sorcerer and back at the small cheery princess before looking down at the ground in shame and nodded in understanding. ' _He did have a point though_ ' he thought. "Y-you're right. Sorry about that"

"Don't be. I blurt out confusing emotions in this state. I _am_ tired, remember?" the sorcerer said as he gave the teenager a small smirk, letting him know it's no hard feelings. Marco let out a small smile as they both continued following their princesses.

* * *

"We're here!" Star announced as she spread her arms wide.

"Whoah, is it just me or are any of you guys get the heevy geevys about this place?" Marco asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"I don't even know what that means but if it's something along the border lines of 'creepy', then I agree" Cedric responded with a shiver as he pulled their map out with a flip. Sofia clung on the sorcerer's pant leg, glancing around at their surroundings.

The base of the mountain consisted of abandoned huts, dead trees and the ever famous thick fog. They took cautious steps as they proceeded onward.

"There should be a cave not far from here" the sorcerer said as he started to look around the rocky walls.

"I don't really want to be the 'melodramatic' guy in the group but, what exactly _are_ we looking for?" said Marco as he sigh and adjusted his pack for what felt like the tenth time.

Cedric only rolled his eyes and checked the map again where he also drew one of the portal ingredients.

"The one we are _looking_ for is the ever burning flower or as they call it the Cinder Flower. It's reddish-orange color makes it looks like it's burning but this flower of six petals, consists of magical pollens that when released, it can turn any thing into ashes, hence its name. It's only symptom is itching if came into contact with human or mewman flesh. It can also do great damage to minerals, animals, and fungus'. It only grows in this particular mountain every six months." Cedric finished reading as he swerve his head left and right at the area.

"Why do we need a destructive plant to brew with anyway?" said Star as she curiously looked at the drawned illustration of the flower.

"I'm not quite sure either but it's on the list of the ingredients that is needed for the portal. I'm actually quiet impress with the number of destructive plants on your magic archive, Star. I guess there is much to learn about your dimension, huh?" said Cedric as he eyed curiously the blonde in question who was rubbing her head, plastered with a shy smile.

"What can I say," she shrugged. "It's Mewni. Anything's possible." She grinned at the smirking sorcerer as she twirled and draped her arms around Cedric and Marco, putting them in a headlock. "Now, to find that ingredient!" she declared happily as the boys struggled from her grip.

" _If_ we're lucky enough to get it first. I don't wanna end up waiting another half a year for it to grow" grumbled Cedric as he finally escaped Star's oxygen-decreasing headlock.

"How about we start searching inside the cave?" Sofia piped in as the older three look at her direction while she eyed the entrance of a large cave. "We can't exactly _see_ through the fog out there. We might as well start here, right?" She knew well _that_ was the plan anyway but still, she grinned as she took hold of Cedric's and Star's hand as she pratically dragged them inside the cave while Marco just shooked his head in amusement as he followed through.

Once inside, Sofia secretly glanced back at the foggy mountain base. She didn't know why but, she felt uneasy just standing out there. So she needed an excuse to get herself and the others inside for safety. Something wasn't quite right about the mountain and its eerily silence is almost deafening. She looked back again at the group as Cedric and Star used their wands to create a make-shift light to illuminate the dark cave.

' _Breathe, Sofia_ ' she thought to herself. ' _Everything's going to be okay. You joined this little hiking trip?You might as well be useful and not trouble them with your worrying thoughts'_ she inhaled and exhaled as to calm her nerves. She continued walking with the others as they proceeded onwards.

But for her lack of better knowledge, in Mewni, as Star said, ' _anything's possible_ ', it lived up to that very motto for a long time. So if anything that starts slithering and crawling secretly towards them inside the cave, it's probably a possible danger on its way. Waiting to strike. And they had no idea what to expect as they continue their search for the ever burning flower.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **End of Chapter 6 (Part 1)**

 **A/N 2:** _And there you have it! Sorry for the cliffhanger, really! I needed to do more brain storming for this. There's gonna be some action on the next chapter and I wanted it to be… well… actiony! If that's even a word. Can't really promise if I can post the next chapter sooner. Now that would be totally cliffhanging! I guess it's time for some brain whacking again. R &R guys! No flames please and thank you! *flails*_

 **~MarionetteJ2X~**


End file.
